


Overwhelmed

by smoonkramer



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bad self talk, Logan is feeling bad, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoonkramer/pseuds/smoonkramer
Summary: Logan is feeling bad and Patton helps him.





	Overwhelmed

Logan sat at his desk trying to focus on his work. He only had a bit left to finish before he could relax for the night. Logan finished writing the last note on his students paper and looked up at the clock.

'8:00, not too late for once,' he thought to himself.

Logan pushed his glasses up and took a deep breath finally feeling relaxed as there was a know on his door.

"Logan, are you in there? It's Patton." Patton asked.

"Yeah, come in." Logan replied, turning towards the door.

Patton walked and Logan took check of how his cardigan was not evenly resting hon his shoulders like it normally was and the hunched posture of the other side.

"Is something wrong, Patton." Logan asked.

"Virgil hasn't left his room all day and I can't figured out how to get him out and figured you could help me." Patton explained.

Logan, who was normally so calm and collected with the feelings he had to the point everyone assumed he was emotionless, started to cry. 

Patton imedietly moved over to Logan and started to rub circles in his back, just like he did with Virgil when he cried. "What's wrong?"

Logan calmed down  a bit and stopped crying as hard.

"I feel like I'm only here to solve your problems." 

Patton switched from rubbing Logan's back to hugging him. "I'm sorry, Lo. I don't mean to make you feel that way. You just don't ever open up."

"I'm supposed to be the smart logical one, not the one dealing with feelings like you." 

"But, Lo, it you wear yourself so thin your work is gonna stop being as good quality."

"I guess but-"

"But what, Logan."

"But, I don't have time to talk about feelings or anyone to talk to them about." Logan replied almost crying again.

"You can always talk to me, Lo."  
   
"I suppose I can. I am exhausted so I'm gonna lie down. "

"Can I join you?" Patton mumbled, as Logan was lying down.

"What?" 

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Patton replied. 

"I guess, hugs have been proven to make people feel better." Logan replied. 

Patton slid into Logan's bed, taking off his glasses and putting his arms around Logan. Logan woke up first the next morning but stayed in Patton's arms pretending to sleep because he didn't want the peacefulness of being held by Patton to end.


End file.
